warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar's Promise
200px |author=Kate CaryKate revealed that she will be writing it on her blog |cover artist=Wayne McLoughlin |publish date=July 5, 2011Revealed on Amazon.com |isbn=ISBN 0061980978 |editions=Hardcover |summary="I can give you everything you ever dreamed of, if you promise to be loyal to your Clan above all other things. Do you make that promise?" Crookedstar—leader of RiverClan—stands at the head of his Clan as one of the most revered warriors in the forest. But a promise carelessly made moons ago could prove to be his downfall, as he is forced to choose over and over between the allure of power and the safety of those he loves. |preceeded=N/A |followed=''Into the Wild}} '''Crookedstar's Promise' is the fourth volume in the Super Edition Series. It will feature Crookedstar, revealing why he allowed all the forbidden love between ThunderClan and RiverClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page The Bookjacket The Blurb A perilous promise Two healthy kits have just been born in RiverClan—Oakkit and Stormkit. The whole Clan rejoices, and no cat is more pleased than their mother, who immediately recognizes her kits’ innate skill and bravery. But when tragedy befalls Stormkit and he is permanently disfigured, his mother renames him Crookedkit and casts him aside. As the young cat grows in strength, he dreams of becoming Clan leader. Then a mysterious cat appears in his dreams, whispering of prophecies untold and destinies undiscovered. She proclaims that Crookedkit will have all that he desires—but he must pledge his undying loyalty to RiverClan. No cat could ever have imagined the terror and destruction that would lie in one hastily made, seemingly harmless promise. The Praise Coming Once Available "Praise" :::::::::::-Praiser Detailed Plot Summary :The Prologue begins in a storm that is flooding and destroying the RiverClan camp. The only cat to be confirmed missing, however, is an elder named Duskwater. Rainflower begins kitting, and gives birth to Stormkit and Oakkit. :After this when the camp is being rebuilt due to the flood, Hailstar insists to sleep out in the clearing. He says he won't let his den be rebuilt until the rest of the camp is fixed. Later when Stormkit falls out of a tree due to a magpie he decides to catch it. Also, he compliments Shellheart on his son saying that he would grow up to become a great warrior. Later, ThunderClan invade sunningrocks but RiverClan does not go into fighting because Brambleberry does not have enough herbs yet to treat the injured.. :Stormkit is shown to be an adventurous kit, and he takes Oakkit out to explore and play. Oakkit complains that he is the oldest while they were playing, and that he should be the leader, but Stormkit leads, anyways, because always imagined himself to be leader first. :The two brothers get all the way to the stepping-stones, where they see a mysterious tom. They think he's a loner, and they go across the stepping-stones to chase him off, though that was ThunderClan territory. :It turned out that the crazy old cat was Goosefeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat. But, Goosefeather gets angry at them when they tell him he's on their territory, and chases the kits off. Stormkit loses balance while at stepping-stones, and trips, his face slamming into a stone. He nearly drowns in the river, but he sees an orange and white cat in a vision, saying that it wasn't his time to die yet, and he had a destiny. :But, he was then saved by Mudfur, who was a warrior at the time. But, as Stormkit was being carried, he tastes blood in his mouth, and there was a throbbing pain all over his face. When he recovers from shock and infection a moon later, he sees his reflection in a puddle, and sees his broken jaw that scars him for life. His mother, Rainflower refuses to look at him because he's "ugly" and that she's not proud of him anymore. :Stormkit is deeply saddened when Rainflower doesn't want to be around him and doesn't like him because of the way he looks like. He overhears Shellheart and Rainflower arguing over changing Stormkit's name to Crookedkit. He bursts between them and tells them not to fight over him. They end up changing his name to Crookedkit. See Also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Books Category:Super Edition Series Category:Crookedstar's Promise